icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
River Falls Renegades
| owner = Crusader Hockey, Inc. | coach = Jake Hindermann | GM = Jake Hindermann | media = | affiliates = Minnesota Magicians (NAHL) | name1 = Hudson Crusaders | dates1 = 2007–2015 | name2 = SCV Magicians | dates2 = 2015–2016 | name3 = River Falls Renegades | dates3 = 2016–present }} The River Falls Renegades are a Tier III junior ice hockey team playing in the United States Premier Hockey League (USPHL) Elite Division. They play their home games at the River Falls Youth Hockey Rink, located in River Falls, Wisconsin. The Renegades play a 48-game regular season game schedule, in addition to showcase and post-season tournament games. History The team was originally founded in 2007 as part of the Minnesota Junior Hockey League (MnJHL) as the Hudson Crusaders.http://www.hudsoncrusaders.com/page/show/237837-our-mission Their highest achievement was advancing to the 2011 USA Hockey National Tournament where they defeated the Seattle Totems of the Northern Pacific Hockey League becoming the only team to win a game at Nationals with a losing regular season record (the unusual circumstance stemming from the Crusaders winning the Bronze Medal game, the MnJHL Runners Up Rochester Ice Hawks automatically qualified as they were hosting the tournament). Prior to the 2012–13 season, the team nearly folded one week before the season was to begin when the team president and board of directors resigned. A local group quickly acquired and reorganized the team and staff to save the franchise. In 2013, the new group also acquired the rights to a Tier II North American Hockey League (NAHL) franchise that they relocated to Richfield, Minnesota and named the Minnesota Magicians. This created a direct link for advancement for their players to develop from Tier III to Tier II junior hockey. In 2015, the MnJHL was dissolved as many of the former members left to join the United States Premier Hockey League as part of a new Midwest Division. To go along with the change in leagues, the Crusaders also changed their name to the St. Croix Valley (SCV) Magicians to reflect their direct relationship with their higher level NAHL team. During the 2015–16 season, the team relocated from Hudson, Wisconsin to the Vadnais Sports Center in Vadnais Heights, Minnesota. Prior to the 2016–17 season, the USPHL Midwest was divided between the USPHL's Elite and USP3 Divisions with the Magicians going to the Elite Division. On July 28, 2016, the Magicians announced that they had relocated once again to become the River Falls Renegades and play out of the River Falls Youth Hockey Rink in River Falls, Wisconsin. Season-by-season records Alumni and advancement The Crusaders/Magicians/Renegades have produced a number of alumni playing in higher levels of junior hockey, NCAA Division I, Division III, and ACHA college programs as well as professional hockey. During the years 2007-2012 they advanced fifty players to a higher level. Since 2013, players for the Crusaders/Magicians have been called up to their Tier II affiliate, the Minnesota Magicians, since they play their home games about thirty minutes away. References External links *River Falls Renegades webpage *Facebook account *Twitter account *USPHL webpage Category:Established in 2016 Category:USPHL teams